GRIMM: Dreamcatcher
by walking-on-thunderclouds
Summary: A next generation W.I.T.C.H. story with FEMSLASH and NONCANON pairings. Will and Irma are together in this one. Mack (OFC) is a homeless girl who, by a stroke of luck (or destiny?) gets rescued by a restaurant owner and a police lieutenant. Her deepest hopes have come true, but what about her wildest dreams? ON TEMPORARY HIATUS! Thanks for reviewing and keep checking back.


**A/N This is FEMSLASH. Will/Irma and OFC/OFC. (Maybe more, I don't know.) Lesbian pairings ahoy, people! If you don't like it, there is a nifty little arrow at the top left-hand corner of your screen. Kindly, click on it, and LEAVE ME ALONE. There is some gore and cursing. Hence 'T' rating. Enjoy :D**

_Prologue: Mack's POV_

The sun had set, and the moon was shrouded in wisps of gray. Mack's terrified pants misted the air as she ran through the streets of Heatherfield. Her heart thudded heavily in her ears. Her jeans were ripped and stained with dirt. There was a large slash on her right thigh that was seeping blood with every movement. Blood trickled into her eye from a deep cut through her eyebrow, making her squeeze it shut. Mack stumbled and fell, landing hard on her forearms.

"Agh! Ah, dammit…" She whimpered, weakly pushing herself back up. The teenager clutched at her throbbing shoulder. She looked back in the direction she came, and sighed in relief at the deserted street. Mack limped slowly into a side alley. She squeezed herself past a green dumpster that took up most of the space between the brick walls on either side. She leaned back against it, and slid down until she was sitting on the cold, dirty ground. Her left arm laid uselessly in her lap, the shoulder swollen to twice the normal size. The gash in her leg was still oozing dark blood through the rip in her jeans. Mack was finding it harder and harder to keep her head up. The world around her was wobbling and the ground felt like it was giving way beneath her. And everything was fading into darkness…

_A New Generation_

Hay Lin hummed cheerfully, pushing the kitchen door open with her foot. Carrying two extra-large trash bags in either hand, she headed out into the alley. The petite Asian woman elbowed the lid open and swung the bags in. The lid thumped close with a loud bang. Hay Lin spun around and was about to go back into the restaurant, when she saw someone huddled by the other wall.

"Um, hello?" The Asian woman asked hesitantly, taking a step closer. The person jumped and looked up at Hay Lin. The girl had short blonde hair and dark blue, almost black eyes. Her cheek and jaw were swollen and purple, and there was a neat laceration through her left eyebrow. She was cradling her left arm, and there was a bloody tear in her pants leg. "Oh, my god, don't worry, everything's going to be okay. Irma! Irma, hurry!"

"I have got to get to work, Hay Lin! If it's another cat, we're not keeping it, Will can have it," a slightly annoyed Irma called as she looked out the door. The brunette stopped, seeing the situation, and the cop took over. "What happened?"

"She was just sitting here when I took out the garbage," Hay Lin responded frantically.

Irma rushed over to put a comforting hand on the shorter woman's shoulder. "Calm down and call 911. It will all be okay." Hay Lin nodded and pulled out her cell phone. The other woman knelt next to the injured girl. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Mack," the teenager mumbled. "Mackenzie Lovell."

"Do you feel up to telling me what happened, Mack?"

"Got beat up…" She muttered with a wince, touching her jaw tenderly.

"Do you know who?" Irma asked patiently. Hay Lin had finished the call, and was anxiously wringing her hands behind her friend.

The teenage girl shook her head. "There were three of them, they were guys. I was on, uh, Fairview Drive when they started chasing me. I just needed someplace to hide. I was really scared." Sirens could be heard in the distance and Mack blanched, looking at the police officer. "I- I can't…"

Irma furrowed her brow. "You're not in trouble, Mack. You haven't done anything wrong."

"No…" she swallowed audibly. "No guy cops, please?"

Seeing her pleading eyes and obvious fear, the police officer agreed. "All right, I'll make sure of it myself. How old are you?"

"Fourteen." Mack stretched her left leg out, accidentally jostling her hurt arm. A small whimper escaped her gritted teeth, making Irma look at her worriedly. Gesturing to her swollen shoulder, she explained, "It's dislocated. Hurts really bad now."

"Paramedics are on their way," the cop responded, trying to reassure the girl. "Can you tell me your address or your parents' names?"

"I- uh… they left." She looked down, shame coloring her battered face. "When I was eleven. I've been homeless ever since."

Irma's face darkened. "They abandoned you?" At Mack's timid nod, her jaw tightened. A thud signaled the paramedics rushing through the door into the alleyway, followed closely by an anxious Hay Lin. In the frenzy of loading the hurt teenager on to a stretcher and going back through the Silver Dragon to get to the ambulance, Irma was somehow tracked down by one of her fellow officers.

"Hey, Lair, on the job already? Why don't you wait 'til you actually get to the station tomorrow?" The mousy-haired man ribbed the taller woman. When he was on the receiving end of an incensed scowl, he recoiled. "What's up?"

"You get out there and make sure everyone knows, this girl is guy-shy. I don't want any male officers around her, got it? Have the rookie stay with her until I get over there."

"Yes, sir, Lieutenant."

"Thanks, Martin. I appreciate it." Irma sighed, massaging her temples. "I'm going to head over to the station as soon as I find Hay Lin."

Officer Tubbs gave her a lopsided grin. "How's Will? I heard she got a hot date with a certain Heatherfield Police Lieutenant." Irma rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Aha! So that's why my boyish charm never enticed you!"

"You've known about me for years, Martin. Go do your job," she ordered jokingly. The other officer laughed.

_At the hospital, two days later: Mack's POV_

Mack's tongue felt distinctly like newly picked cotton and her head was pounding. She slowly opened her eyes, wincing at the brightness. As her eyes adjusted, she saw a woman clad in a police uniform reading a magazine by her bed. She narrowed her eyes when she noticed the I.V. and followed the line down to where it was taped into her right arm. Her other arm was in a sling, and the relieved teenager could tell it was back in the socket and considerably less swollen. Her leg had stark black lines holding the deep slash together.

"Hey, you're awake, how do you feel?" The young policewoman asked with a small, friendly smile.

"Um," Mack paused, licking her dry lips. The cop handed her a cup of water and a straw. She drank it down quickly, realizing how thirsty she was. She sighed in satisfaction. "Thanks. I'm feeling pretty good, actually. A bit sore, but better than I've felt in a while." Mack gave her a short chuckle. "Uh, sorry, who are you? What happened to the other cop?"

"I'm Officer Samantha Lee. But feel free to call me Lee. Lt. Lair asked me to make sure none of the male officers come in." Her hair fell into her light green eyes and she brushed the blonde strands out of her face before grinning at the teenager.

"Oh. Thanks. Again." She struggled to sit up, and Lee jumped up to help. "Ugh, how long have I been asleep?"

The officer sat back down when the teenager was more comfortable. "A few days. The doctor said it was normal. You were exhausted, apparently."

Mack raised her eyebrows. "Really?" At the woman's affirmative nod, she shook her head. "How bad was it?"

Lee replied, "Well, you had to have twenty stitches in your leg and three in your eyebrow. Aside from that and your shoulder, you just have extensive bruising on your face and torso. The worst of it is on your sides, but I doubt you're feeling that now."

The teenager gave her a wry smile. "Something to look forward to, then."

Lee grinned sympathetically. "The doctor said her main concern is your being underweight. But that's an easy fix. You'll be fine."

"So, what exactly is gonna happen to me now?" Mack asked, eyebrows drawn together in worry.

"Well, the owner of the restaurant next to the alley you were in has offered to take you in when the hospital discharges you. She's been insisting, actually."

Mack paused, surprised. "She wants to adopt me? Why?"

"Hay Lin says she has a good feeling about you. She's always wanted a daughter," a voice from the doorway answered. Mack turned to see the officer that had talked to her when she last woke up. "Hey, Mack. I'm Lt. Irma Lair. You can call me Irma, if you want. How are you doing?"

"Good," the battered girl said quietly, suddenly feeling shy. Her eyes dropped to the sheet draped over her lap.

"Once the doctor okay it, I'll take you over to the Silver Dragon. It should be about an hour or so. Sound good?"

Mack nodded, looking back up. A small smile spread across her face. "Thanks."

Lee stood, grinning at the teenager. "You're in good hands now, so I'll get back to the station to finish up the paperwork. Hopefully I can get it done before eight."

"It's seven-twenty now. Good luck," Irma said with a smirk.

The younger officer stopped at the door. "I'll probably see you at the Silver Dragon sometimes, Mack. It was nice meeting you, although the circumstances could've been better." She nodded her farewell and Lee left.

The lieutenant took the now-empty seat. "Do you have any questions while we wait, kiddo?"

Mack looked down at her hands. "Uh, not really."

"Are you nervous?" Irma asked.

The teenager's dark blue eyes flicked towards her than back down. "I just... I dunno." She shrugged and Irma leaned forward.

"Still processing everything?" The experienced officer guessed. Mack nodded, looking at Irma.

"Yeah... I mean, I'm grateful and everything, but, what... two days ago? I was sleeping on the streets, and now, suddenly, someone wants to adopt me!" She sighed. "It feels a little too good to be true."

Irma quirked her eyebrows. "Mack, it's okay. Everything is happening pretty fast. And you've obviously been through a lot. But Hay Lin, not to mention myself, we'll both be there for you, all right?"

Mack frowned. "All right. I guess."

The door creaked open, and a woman in a white coat looked in. "Hi, Lieutenant. We're ready to discharge her, so if you will just leave the room." The teenager narrowed her eyes, a panicked look flashing across her face.

"They're going to unhook you from the IV and let you put on some real clothes. I'll see you in a couple of minutes, Mack," Irma said with a reassuring smile. Mack slowly nodded and watched the lieutenant leave the room.

_Silver Dragon, a little while later_

Mack found herself being strangled by an overly-enthusiastic Hay Lin, whose strength belied her small size. She stood awkwardly in her new foster mother's embrace, sending bewildered, helpless looks at Irma over her shoulder.

"All right, let her go," the off-duty cop said, stifling her chuckles as she pried Hay Lin off of the poor girl.

The woman pouted, then looked down at the teenager. "Are you hungry? When's the last time you had a hot meal?"

Mack shrugged, and Hay Lin looked aghast. "Go sit down, I'll get you some soup. Go!" She shooed them over to a booth, then rushed into the kitchen.

Irma grinned as they sat down. "She takes food very seriously."

"I can see that," the blonde girl responded with a bemused expression. "So, how long have you been a cop?"

"Seven years. I'm twenty-eight now."

Mack nodded, leaning back in her seat. "What about Hay Lin? She owns this place, right?"

"Her parents gave it to her in their will, but she leaves the most of the responsibility of running the place to Fang; he's worked here since we were kids. Hay Lin is a professional artist. She sells her paintings to exhibits all over the country."

Her eyes widened slightly. "Is she famous?"

Irma nodded. "Somewhat."

"Whoa," Mack exhaled. "That's really cool." Hay Lin walked up to the table carrying a tray with three bowls of egg drop soup and a small plate of spring rolls.

"Here we are," she exclaimed, gracefully setting the tray down. "Dig in."

Mack's mouth was watering as the steam brought the delicious scent of the food to her nose. "Smells good," the teenager said, carefully bringing a bowl to her and taking a sip. "Tastes _amazing_." She took another sip, mindful of the temperature.

"Aw, thank you. Irma here doesn't appreciate my cooking skills at all," Hay Lin replied, jerking a thumb towards the cop.

Irma mumbled through a mouthful of spring roll, "Kid, you're gonna make me look bad."

"Atrocious table manners. Atrocious!" Hay Lin huffed, throwing her hands up before sitting down next to the officer.

"So, you guys live together?" Mack hesitantly asked, after slurping down half the soup in her bowl.

"Yeah, why?" The petite woman responded, still glowering at the happily munching lieutenant.

The teenager opened her mouth, then stopped. Finally, she asked, "Are you guys, you know... together?"

Hay Lin paused, then snorted with laughter. "No, no. No way."

Irma shook her head. "I can see why you might think that, but she doesn't roll that way, and I have a girlfriend."

"Oh." Mack drank the rest of the soup. "Isn't that weird, though? You living with a woman other than your girlfriend?"

"We're all friends and Will has a small apartment. We're planning on moving in together once we save enough money. You'll meet her soon," Irma answered. The teenage girl nodded, biting off the end of a spring roll.

Hay Lin stood suddenly. "Oh, we have to show Mack her room! Are you done?"

Mack nodded, looking bemused. She got up, and Irma groaned. "Oh, come on, Hay Lin, it's only eight. She can stay up a bit longer if she wants."

"I just thought Mack might want a little time to herself. What do you think?" Hay Lin asked, turning to the blonde girl.

"Sounds good, actually," Mack answered, eating the last of the spring roll.

Irma shook her head. "All right. You didn't go overboard with the decorations and stuff, did you?"

She glared at the officer. "No." At Irma's skeptical look, she cringed. "Maybe."

Mack watched this exchange, not sure what to think. The lieutenant patted her gently on the back. "Hay Lin likes to splurge. Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing too crazy."

They led her to the apartment above the restaurant, to a room at the end of the hallway. Hay Lin dramatically swung the door open and hustled her inside. "Ta-dah!"

The room was painted a dark blue, with light brown furniture. There was a desk in one corner, a bookshelf next to it, and a bed next to a small closet, which was empty. The cubic pattern on the comforter was varying shades of blue to match the walls. A laptop and a lamp sat on the desk.

"Well?" Mack's foster mother asked nervously. "Do you like it?"

"It- it's awesome," she stammered. She blushed and commented shyly, "Blue's my favorite color."

Hay Lin gave her a hug. "Feel free to stay in here, or come next door to the living room. If you want anything during the night, my room's across the hall and Irma's is on the other side of the living room. Okay?"

"Thanks, thank you." Mack sniffled, making Hay Lin hug her again.

"Thank _you_. Good night." She left the sniffling teenager with Irma.

"You're a good kid, Mack. Get some rest, all right?" Irma put an arm around the blonde girl, squeezing affectionately. "If you need anything, just come get one of us." She too, walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Mack sighed, a small, happy smile on her face. She wiped her eyes and flopped down on the bed, promptly falling asleep.

_To Be Continued_

**REVIEW, please, even if it's just a smiley face, or a frowny face, it doesn't really matter. This is my first story and I need to know if people like this or if there are things I can improve. You know? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
